被风吹走的夏天
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: 被风吹走的夏天，a.k.a Temporary, is a translation and the author is QueenoftheWilderwest. Got the Credit. So I'm gonna copy-and-paste the original summary down here.. "How can anything happen when everything is just so temporary?" Astrid and Hiccup meet on holiday and get on like a house on fire. The only problem is the time limit: when the summer ends, they can never see each other again.


17.被风吹走的夏天（Temporary）by queenofthewilderwest

翻译已获授权

没有什么必须是暂时的。—亚丝翠·贺芙森

亚丝翠恨透了家庭假日。不是那种你会在电视上看到的—不是前往遥远的国外，去蔚蓝的海边和细软的白沙上，不是让你必须懒懒的躺在太阳底下无所事事，读着一本书，身边还带着一杯加冰的柠檬冷饮。肯定也不是去冒险的；她会很喜欢在惊涛骇浪之上划皮划艇或者独木舟的。

不，亚丝翠恨透了她的家庭假日。她的父母会去租一个在乡村之中的老木屋，他们会去选自己能找到的最小的地方，而且那里总会伴随着潮气。每天，她的家人都会把她拖到外面，进行泥水之中的长途跋涉（因为总会下雨）。他们会浑身颤抖，湿透着回到家中，亚丝翠会感到很痛苦，渴望着回到家里，见到她的朋友们。最让她感到懊恼的是，她的哥哥似乎由衷的喜欢这些假期，会在她想要抱怨的时候批评她。

这也是当她的父母通知她，他们会前往威尔士过一个六周的假期的时候，她克制住不发出一声叹息的原因。她的父母的眼睛闪着光，笑得大大的，亚丝翠之后回复以一个微笑，因为她知道他们家有多么缺钱，而这在他们的眼中就像一个很大的乐事一样。但在她的内心深处，亚丝翠的心沉了下去，想到自己又失去了六周去见自己的朋友们，在家放松，在开学前保持懒散的时间。

有时亚丝翠希望她的家人能有足够的钱去出国旅游。只要在太阳下的一周也好。不是为了她的个人利益—也是为了他们的。她能够看出他们眼角的周围和有时的强颜欢笑。他们理所当然应该去一些好地方。

即使如此，他们看上去也很喜欢把日子花在乡村里充满潮气的木屋里。亚丝翠永远不想不领情，但是她就是不想去。

* * *

希卡普的家庭假日基本就不是家庭假日。更像是这样的：他的父亲把他们两个送到他们在威尔士的第二个家，他的父亲把自己整天关在自己的屋子里做文书工作，而希卡普只能让自己快乐起来。就这么想吧，他们也几乎不能考虑怎么过假期。希卡普很确定他们去威尔士的旅行只是让父亲远离他总是在抱怨的董事会，安静工作的借口。

不过即使如此，希卡普也不是很介意。他喜欢离开家一会儿的感觉，而且他也想有自己的时间。他花了很多的时间在画画上，经常把自己的素描本和笔带出去，在乡村中徘徊。有的时候，当他的父亲突然想要见见他的时候，他会发现希卡普的头已经埋到了他的素描本里，迷失在了他的绘画世界中。

这正是为什么希卡普不喜欢家庭假日。这只有他和他的父亲，而且很明显他的父亲总是无视他。在家里，希卡普可以假装他的父亲很忙，因此他没有时间注意到他。而假期则证实了他的父亲根本不在乎他。

有时他在想他的父亲是不是正在假装希卡普压根不存在。

* * *

亚丝翠的家庭已经打包好了行李，带着病态的微笑和兴高采烈的声音上了车。亚丝翠想要翻个白眼，用自己的头猛敲车窗玻璃。她今天早上在一个很荒唐的时间醒了，而她现在最不想做的事情就是和三个似乎完全没有受到睡眠不足的影响的人在同一辆车里呆上六个小时。亚丝翠的上下眼皮一直在打颤，可是她也无法在路上睡着。她永远也不可能在车里睡觉的。

她把头靠在车窗玻璃上，向窗外的路上看去，她的手指在膝盖上有规律地打这节奏。她已经感觉不耐烦了，向前伸了个懒腰，以更舒服一些。这会是一段很漫长的车程。

* * *

希卡普去威尔士的旅程和往常一样，大部分度过在沉寂之中。他的父亲偶尔才会做出一些评论，而希卡普会耸耸肩，或者用单音节单词回答他，而这也是他们谈话的最远点了。希卡普习惯于靠在窗边，让自己迷失在想法中，以度过到达第二个家所需要的漫长的七个小时。

他没有意识到自己睡着了，直到一只多肉的手把他摇醒了，他的父亲正用一种亦非友善也亦非恼火的表情看着他。

"醒醒吧，儿子，"他咕哝道，"我们到了。"

希卡普迷茫地眨了眨眼，睁开了眼睛，睡眼朦胧地看着周围。很明显，他们到了，在他们丝毫不需要的巨大的第二个家面前。他滑出了他的位置，漫步到他们的车的后面，打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。

他的父亲已经拿出了两个很大的行李箱，一手拎着一个。他冲两个小一些的行李箱摆了摆头，希卡普跑过去拿起了它们。

房子和以往一样，比所需要的还要大，而且令人恐惧地空。不是因为这个房子很差—事实上正好相反—希卡普只是觉得两个人一年内只在这么大的一座房子里住六周，有些难以适应而已。他觉得这个房子可以有很多其他的作用，但是他也知道自己的父亲无论如何都是不会听他说话的。

他把自己的东西拖上了自己被指定的房间，躺倒了床上，把两个胳膊放在头后。他的眼睛对着窗户轻眨，看着雨滴轻轻打在窗户上。这里总是下雨。

* * *

这里总是下雨。亚丝翠冲自己抱怨道。

他们是下午到的，然后老天就开始发威了，发动了如洪水一般的大雨。亚丝翠生气地把自己的行李箱搬到了屋子里。经过精微的搜寻，她找到了双人卧室的所在地，在靠窗的床边放下了自己的行李箱。

这个床上有着很明显的弹簧，她在床上扭来扭去，试图找到一个舒服的姿势。床单很冷，上面还有些潮气，仿佛是被塞到一个橱柜的后面，没有接触暖气一般。她叹了口气。

她的哥哥很快也进来了，把东西放在了自己的床边。

"这是不是很棒，亚丝翠？"他笑着看她。

她不想说些尖刻的话，于是她只是点了点头。她的哥哥在不停地说话，对这个假期和这个地方表现出了热情，而她只是听着他的话淹没了她。她的思绪转到了她在家旁边的朋友那里，她希望自己能和那些人在一起度过整个夏天，想到这里，她的肚子突然痛了起来。

这会是一个漫长的夏天的。

* * *

他第一次见到她的时候他在画画。

威尔士一直在下倾盆大雨，而今天好一些，只是下了一次毛毛雨，希卡普觉得毛毛雨不会太影响他画画，于是他出去了。他沿着一条小径漫步而下，这条小路的尽头是一条小溪。他走过了一座小桥，沿着小溪走着，直到他遇到了一座小型的瀑布。

当他看到的时候，他微笑了。他忍不住的—这个瀑布对于他来说，是一个放松的地方。只有自然的声音，流过了一块块石头的涓涓细流，吹过大树的风引起的树叶的沙沙声，鸟儿悦耳的歌唱—所有这些都把希卡普置于宁静之中。

他找到了他往常的那块栖息地，一块在小溪边的小石头，很快，他就沉迷于他的速写之中了，他的鼻子几乎要贴在纸上，铅笔扫过纸张。

他几乎没有注意到那个走过小溪边的一家，他们停下来欣赏了一会儿瀑布，然后继续前行，沿着一条小径向树林间走去。他们几乎没有看他一眼。

几分钟后，当他的眼睛再一次注视着瀑布的时候，他注意到有一个人在河边徘徊，不停地摇晃来摇晃去。一个女孩。

她有着最亮眼的金黄色头发，它们散乱着披在了她的肩头，湿漉漉地缠在一起，但不知为何，仍然把她的脸显露出了一个好看的轮廓。她穿着一件防水外套，她的手插在牛仔裤的口袋里。她看上去脾气很暴躁，几乎是气冲冲地，但是在希卡普的眼睛里，她很漂亮。

那个女孩停在了小径的岔路口上，犹豫地看着两条小路。

"你还好吗？"希卡普问。

听到他的声音，女孩跳了起来，眼睛微微睁大，有些措手不及。那双眼睛。她有一双锐利的眼睛。

"好吧，"女孩说，"我觉得我找不到我的父母了。你看见他们沿哪条路走了吗？"

希卡普模糊地想起了几分钟前刚刚走过的那个家庭，但是他实在是想不起来他们沿哪条路走了。

他摇了摇头。女孩叹了口气。

"算了，"她说，轻轻地踢开了地面上的几片树叶。

"如果你想的话，我可以给你指回城里的路？"他说。

"不用了，"女孩说，"他们发现我不见了之后会回来找我的。我可以在这里等。"

她在岔路口上晃来晃去，望眼欲穿地看着。她的大拇指钩在口袋上，而其他的手指则在她的大腿上敲着。希卡普往石头的上方爬了爬。给那个女孩留了些地方，她坐了下来，感激地冲他笑了笑。

她现在更漂亮了。

希卡普继续画他的速写，想要镇静下来，不要再去想"旁边正坐着个漂亮的女孩"了。一分钟过去了，也许过了更久的时间，他注意到那个女孩正在从他的肩膀后面偷偷地看他的画。

"好棒的画。"她说。

希卡普抬起头来看她，然后又低头看他的画，最后又抬头看她。"你真的这么觉得？"

"对啊，"她说，笑容从脸上一闪而过，"你有这天赋。"

那种笑容。希卡普看到之后，完全失去了抵抗力。

他不禁也笑了起来，而且他知道—他就是知道—他不讨人喜欢的酒窝正在显露出来。"谢谢。"他说，低头看他的画。

"我叫亚丝翠。"她说。

"我是希卡普。"

出现了一会儿的沉默。"希卡普算是哪门子个名字？"

希卡普翻了个白眼，但是他的笑容还挂在脸上，"总是听到这样的问题。"

亚丝翠咯咯笑了起来，希卡普希望她不会注意到他加速的心跳或者是他手上出的汗。他用裤子擦了擦。

"你也在度假吗？"她问。

"算是吧。我爸在这里有第二个家，所以我们每年夏天都会来这里。"

亚丝翠皱了皱鼻子。"第二个家，嗯？挺幸运的啊。"

希卡普真想揍自己。天啊，他是怎么炫耀出他的父亲很有钱的？他的话听上去一定很无礼，很有权势。现在亚丝翠估计不再会想和他说话了。

他没有时间再说些什么了，因为有三个人正沿小路往这里走，喊着亚丝翠的名字。她懊恼地跳下了石头。

"你跑哪里去了？"一个女人，估计是亚丝翠的母亲，说道。"我们很担心你。"

亚丝翠撅起嘴，努力想挣脱开她母亲的怀抱。"我系了一下鞋带，等我站起身的时候，你们都不见了。"

她母亲的脸上显露出了抱歉的神情，亚丝翠摇了摇头，告诉她不要担心。他们的对话又进行了一阵，希卡普一直低着头，眼睛只盯着他的素描。他已经冒犯过她一次了，他可不想再偷偷地偷听她们的对话了。她即将离开，而他可能再也见不到她了，她可能还会忘记他，或者把他看作一个粗鲁而的被宠坏的富人家的孩子。

但在他们离开之前，亚丝翠转过头来，笑着看希卡普。"回头见，希卡普。"她的眼睛闪耀着。

他的心跳得很快，他试图看上去不要像柴郡猫一样。"好吧，回头见。"

亚丝翠想要再见到他。

* * *

亚丝翠把自己的头埋到了枕头里，感觉好尴尬。

天啊，他肯定会认为她很傻的。她不住地想起自己当初是怎么喃喃地说出"我觉得我找不到我的父母了"的，她就像蟾蜍一样。这个有着最傻的名字的迷人男孩会怎么看她呢？

他实在是太…好吧，她已经无法用言语来形容他了。他有着最热情的眼睛，当他看着她的时候，她感觉他能够直接看透她，仿佛他能读懂她内心最深处的那些想法和秘密似的。他对他的素描好专注啊。还有那些酒窝，哦，那些酒窝。

只有在这种时候，她才会想起自己还是个小女生。她总是提醒自己，这没有什么问题，而这种傻瓜般的迷恋估计对每个人都是一样的，但是她还是觉得有些傻。

别这样，亚丝翠。她告诉自己。振作起来。

"你怎么了？"他的哥哥走进屋子问她。

她的声音从枕头之中传来。"没怎么。"

"是因为今天你迷路了吗？"

"不是。"她突然说，翻了个身，用枕头捂住了头。

* * *

他们的第二次见面，是在一个超市里。

当亚丝翠看见希卡普正在另一条过道里缓缓地推着购物车的时候，她慢慢地拖沓着走到了她的家人的身后。她冲他走去，很庆幸这一回她没有全身湿透。

她把手背到身后，从侧面接近他，笑道："嗨。"她说。

希卡普吓得跳了起来，令亚丝翠忍不住笑了出来。

"亚丝翠！"他的手在空中会晤。"嘿，亚丝翠，你好。你在这里干什么呢？"

他的慌乱真是可爱。亚丝翠笑的更开心了。

"得买些食物。在小屋里的自炊式度假，明白没？"她说。

希卡普耸了耸肩。"好吧，我爸把我从家里赶了出来，让我买东西回去。他说他太忙了。"

亚丝翠吸了口气，好奇地看着希卡普。她很确定这后面有一个更大的故事，但是她现在是不会问他的。她在他的购物车边踱步。

"那么，"她说，"如果你要找些乐子的话，你会在这附近做些什么？"

希卡普又耸了耸肩，他的肩膀晃动的幅度很大。他经常这么做。亚丝翠注意到。

"我不知道，"他说，"画画，读书，在附近探索。"

"如果我想跟你呆在一起的话，你不会介意的，对吧？"她说。

"没问题。"他迅速地回答。

然后他用手挠了挠头。"我是说，当然，当然可以，如果你想的话。"

他说话越来越含糊，亚丝翠忍不住又笑了起来。"明天怎么样？"她打断了他的结巴。

他的脸上显露出了一丝微笑，那些酒窝又露了出来。"当然没问题，就明天了。"

* * *

希卡普真想诅咒自己。为什么他就不能让自己泡在女生之中呢？而且真见鬼，亚丝翠实在是漂亮。

如果说，希卡普之前觉得亚丝翠很漂亮是因为她的打扮，穿着防水的上衣，披着略卷的散发，那现在她就是令人窒息地美。她的头发梳成了辫子，完美卷了起来，披散在肩膀上。但是最吸引他的是她那双明亮的眼睛：当她用取笑的语气说话的时候，他们是多么明亮啊。

而且它们实在是太蓝了，就像万里无云的天空下，整个世界沐浴于充满希望的日光里，还是那种会告诉你一切都会很美好的希望之光。

这就是当亚丝翠在身边的时候，希卡普的感受。

* * *

他们在一起很快就熟了。最开始，亚丝翠还觉得她和希卡普没有任何共同点，可是随着日子一天天过去，她更了解他了，她发现自己和希卡普比她要想像的更有共同点。

他也有那种讽刺的幽默感—也许比她还能讽刺别人。他们对某些事物都有很高的热情；希卡普特别在意动物的权利，而亚丝翠在意平等。

希卡普了解到亚丝翠特别喜欢漫步，只要站一会儿，她就想走走。当希卡普坐下来画他的素描的时候，亚丝翠会在草地上做侧翻。

他们谈论了很多的东西。

没过多久，希卡普就跟亚丝翠谈起了他的父亲。他告诉她，自从他小时候他的母亲去世之后，他的父亲就没有好好地对待过他。他告诉她，有一次他的父亲甚至冲他喊叫，告诉他他真希望现在在这里的是他的母亲，而不是他。

那次对话结束的时候，两个人都哭了，亚丝翠用胳膊紧紧地抱住了希卡普，不让他退开。她宁愿整个晚上都和他呆在一起，只为逃避由于回家远远太晚，她的母亲的无法浇灭的怒火。

她告诉他关于她们家的财务问题。她告诉他，有时她半夜醒来，会听到担心的悄声谈话。她告诉他，有时候他们的谈话不只是悄声的。

有的时候，他们的谈话甚至无法回避这一点。

有一天，当天空中很晴朗，太阳慢慢升上了天空的时候，两个人又带在了一起。她躺在地上，手指间玩弄着一根小草。希卡普躺在她身旁，看着天空，一只手放在额头上，避免让眼睛看到太阳。

"你住在哪里，希卡普？"亚丝翠突然问。

希卡普转过头去看她。"格拉斯哥。问这个干什么？"

亚丝翠畏缩了一下，翻了个身，用手捂住了脸。"那，是苏格兰？"

"对啊，"他说，"为什么问这个？"

她懊恼地说。"因为我住在康沃尔。"

恍然大悟。

听到这里，希卡普真的不知道该说些什么了，于是他保持沉默，静静地考虑。

"等这个假期结束了，我们就不会再见面了，对吗？"亚丝翠说。

她的声音很平静，但是其中夹杂了一丝悲伤。

希卡普又沉默了一会儿。

"那我们就尽量享受这段时光吧。"他说。

突然之间，六个星期显得一点也不漫长了。

* * *

亚丝翠从来就没有和男生好好相处过。

她学校里的那些男生实在是不能被指望些什么。他们特别吵闹，特别无礼。他们那些肮脏，令人不舒服的笑话令亚丝翠毛骨悚然，而且他们说的事情都想让她用帽子遮住脸，或者呆在家里不出门。其他的男生看上去好一些，直到你和他们混熟了之后，才会意识到他们看上去不错的外表之下，其实都有着肮脏的一面。

希卡普人很好。对于他，她只能这么形容他，他就是…人很好。当她在说话的时候，他会静静地听着，耐心的等她说完了之后再开口，而不是打断她。当他在说话的时候，眼睛仿佛都在发亮，好像他很在乎他在说的事情。亚丝翠特别喜欢他这一点。在她的学校里，没有一个男生对于任何事情感到在乎，除了他们自己。

希卡普很热情。他的热情实在是太强烈了，以至于就像是从他身上辐射出来了一样，而且亚丝翠感觉空气里都充斥着这种感觉。当他们找到了一个他很在乎的话题的时候，他会一直说话，而亚丝翠什么也不用做，只要坐在那里，好奇地静静地听着他就行了。

那件事开始于一个小小的吻。通常，脸颊上的亲吻是在亚丝翠狠狠地打了别人一下之后发生的。此时希卡普的肩膀会蜷缩一下，眼睛瞪大，一种羞涩感悄然爬到脸上。亚丝翠发现他的羞涩很可爱，这只会让她更想吻他，不过此时她才会意识到自己已经在那么做了；在她能够阻止自己之前，她就在没有打他的情况下，又在他的脸上吻了一下，

变化在一个下午突然来到。这是一个希卡普不在身边的下午，她在卧室里躺着，读着一本书。当变化来到的时候，她的书从她手中掉落，砸在了她的脸上。

"你这是怎么了？"她的哥哥在他自己的床上问。

亚丝翠感觉自己的坏脾气正在从嗓子里冒出来，她设法阻止自己厉声说话。"没怎么。"她说，翻了个身，把一个枕头盖在头上。

在她的心中，她有些眩晕了。那些一点一滴的小事全部冒出来了：在脸颊上的吻，有一次他们牵手的时候的羞涩，而现在她唯一的感觉就是害怕。她害怕那种心跳加速，肚子翻江倒海的感觉。她害怕希卡普也有这种感觉，她还很绝望地害怕这就是事实。

但是，她最害怕的还是时间的流逝，就像一个定时炸弹一样，在不停的倒计时，直到希卡普和她不可能再见面的时候。

* * *

她的害怕在一个周六终于成真了。

外面正在下雨，是那种无情的瓢泼大雨，以赶尽杀绝的方式下着，在房子的屋顶上猛拍着，不停地从窗户上流淌下来。

希卡普和亚丝翠正在希卡普家的沙发上蜷缩着，他们一直在假装打架，不知道怎么回事，希卡普离亚丝翠特别的近，离亚丝翠的脸只有几英寸。然后他说话了。

"我现在能吻你吗？"

当他看她的时候，眼睛正在闪烁，而亚丝翠感觉时间停滞了。她唯一能听到的就是她的心跳，以及她的呼吸声。她很想缩小他们之间的距离，往前靠一靠，用她的嘴唇按上去。

但是她没有。

反而，她向回稍稍退了退，说了一个词。

"不行。"

希卡普也向后退了退，让他们之间的距离更大了。几乎在同时，他的脸转开了，用手捂住了头，眼睛刻意不去看她。

"对不起，"他结巴道，"我—我很抱歉，我只是觉得—我的感觉错了，我以为…"

"不，"亚丝翠说，抓起了他的手，轻轻地把它们放下，"你的感觉没有错。"

"那，为什么…？"

亚丝翠的声音在颤抖。"希卡普，这一切实在是太…太短暂了。我们隔了半个国家。"

"我不在乎。"希卡普说，他激动的声音让她的心颤了一下。

"但是我在乎。"她努力逼回了那些即将喷泄而出的眼泪。"希卡普，等这个夏天结束之后，我们就不可能再见到对方饿了—只是不可能经常捡到了。如果要这样开始的话，我知道我不可能经常见到你，这种感觉很痛。"

两行泪水轻轻流了下来，她迅速用用袖子擦了擦，拒绝在希卡普面前哭出来。但希卡普还是看见了，他把她拉了过来，在她反应过来之前，她就已经扑进了希卡普的怀里。

"我很抱歉。"一会儿之后，她悄声说。

"这不是你的错，"希卡普说，"没事的，真的。"

可是，这并不是没事，并不是真的没事。

* * *

她不是故意要这样对希卡普的。她真的不想离开。

但是当她回到小屋的时候，她的母亲正摇着一根手指等待着她。

"你和那个男孩在一起的时间太久了。"她有些不满的说。

亚丝翠发现自己又一次陷入努力不对自己的家人厉声说话的泥潭中。她过了很糟糕的一天，而她绝对不需要让她的母亲让这一切更加糟糕。

"这是一个家庭假日，"她的母亲说，"而你却经常不在。"

亚丝翠耸了耸肩。她有什么理由吵架呢？她一直不在。她一直和希卡普在一起，她所有的时间都在和希卡普在一起。

所以，她没有别的办法，只能按照她母亲所说的去做，在接下来的几天一直和她的家人呆在一起。

于是，在接下来的几天，她和她的家人做了很多事。他们一起在田野，树林和一些小路中散步，她说话很有礼貌，而她一点也没有抱怨，一次也没有，尽管她深陷于无聊之中。

在她的心里，她感觉出了些什么问题，少了些什么东西，就像有人按了个按钮，让她把笑容关掉了一样。她似乎不能打起精神做任何事情，甚至是那些她其实能够享受的事情—自炊的三餐，不用担心学习的事情，等等。但是还是少了些什么事情，她知道这和想家没什么关系，而是因为她很久没有见希卡普了。

在接吻事件之后的第五天，她意识到自己再也忍受不了了，于是她直奔希卡普家。她的手在希卡普家的门前犹豫了，怀疑自己是不是该不惹是生非下去。也许她应该离开，让这件事情只发生一次；也许她就应该继续这个假期，继续这样过下去，忘掉这个有着最傻的名字的很好的男生。

但是她还是强迫自己敲了门。她不会再逃避了。

* * *

她看上去很难过。在这五天里，她的外表悄然发生了改变。在其他人的眼里，她还是那个金发蓝眼的女生，但是对希卡普来说，她看上去很不一样了。

她眼中的那种戏弄的眼神不知为何不再一样，而现在，她的眼睛就像玻璃一样—流露出了冷和悲伤。她没有贴近希卡普，索性一动不动，仿佛她所有的自信都失去了。

"我还以为你永远不会回来了呢。"这是希卡普说的第一句话。

话语飘扬在空中，他暗暗咒骂自己的嗓音为何变得如此小而迷失。

"对不起。"她说，不知道为什么，她迷失的声音也很小。"我不是有意的。"

她毫无边际地谈论着她的母亲逼她和家人呆上几天，但是希卡普一点也没有听。他只是很高兴亚丝翠回来了，很高兴看到她没有因为他的行为而生气。

"也许我之前错了。"亚丝翠坐在希卡普家的沙发上说。

"嗯？"他轻声说，抬头看她，几乎不抱有任何希望。

"希卡普，"她拉住了希卡普，"我喜欢你。我很喜欢你，比我喜欢过的任何人都要喜欢。但是这个假期已经只剩三周了，而这之后，如果我们还想常常见面的话，应该要过很多年了。我只是…不知道这是否是我所希望的。"

他专注地听着她的话，然后握住了她的手。"三周，"他若有所思的说，"三周，然后一切都会结束。我们回到各自的家，然后继续我们各自的生活。"

亚丝翠的眼睛闪了一下，一个若隐若现的笑容浮现在她的嘴角。"你是在提出一次夏天的浪漫假期吗？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，歪着头。亚丝翠注意到，每当希卡普有些慌乱的时候，他总会那么做。

"如果你非要这么说的话…"他小声说，但是他没有说完，就被向前靠的亚丝翠的嘴唇按住了。

她的嘴唇很轻柔，而希卡普突然瑟缩了一下。他能够感受到她嘴角的笑容，当她退回去的时候，他看到了她的眼睛中，那种失去的东西又回来了。

* * *

和希卡普·哈道克约会是一种很幸福的事情。

他善良而体贴。他在做任何事情之前都会征求别人的意见—即使是已经被做过无数遍的事情。

和他在一起的日子又轻松又快活。在过去，亚丝翠也有过这样的一两次经历，但是都太艰难了。每一次，焦虑都会不断增加，最后让亚丝翠常常在晚上担心地坐着，担心着她是不是不擅长于此，或者是那个男生对她不好—而当然，她没有和任何这样的男生有过过于亲近的关系，因为她知道这种人只值得去见鬼。

和希卡普在一起的日子就是…简单。他没有试图或者强迫她去做任何她不想做的事情，而他也没有让她为任何事情感到愧疚。他很尊敬她。有他在身边让她很开心，比以前任何的时候都要开心。

他们的关系并没有什么改变，只不过现在有了接吻和拥抱。在雨天，亚丝翠会呆在希卡普的家里，他们会紧贴地坐在沙发上，用希卡普的笔记本电脑看Netflix。在晴天，他们会一起出去探索。亚丝翠对于乡村和她周围的世界有一种很喜欢探索的精神。这个地方实在是太美了。

希卡普见过了亚丝翠的家人，尽管她的母亲最开始很保守，他们还是邀请他参加了他们家的很多次出游（亚丝翠的哥哥轻推亚丝翠，脸上有一个"我告诉会这样的"的神情，引来了一顿揍）。

是的，和希卡普约会接近完美。

但是总是会有时间限制的。

* * *

两周一闪而过。

夏天的结尾不再像原来想象的那样遥远无期了，仿佛一瞬间就被风吹走。亚丝翠不能和希卡普在一起太久了。她的头脑里一直有一个日历，看着时间一点一点的减少，直到他们永远地分开。她一直想要珍惜时间，珍惜她和希卡普在一起的时间，但是时间还是从她的指尖溜走，就像一般的时间一样。

一周变成了五天。五天变成了四天。四天变成了三天，然后，离亚丝翠离开只剩下两天的时间了。

他们坐在希卡普家的沙发上，希卡普的头深深地埋在了亚丝翠的肩膀上。

"我不想让你走。"希卡普喃喃地说。

亚丝翠吻在了他的额头上。"我也不想。"

他们坐在那里，牵着手，像他们以往一样。他们沉默不语，因为他们已经没有什么可说的了。他们所想的只是品味他们还能在对方的身边的时间，趁他们还没有永远离开对方。

* * *

时间还是到了。钟表和日历停了下来，仿佛在告诉他们，时间到了。亚丝翠得把她所有的东西打包，放回车里。

希卡普默默地看着这一切，希望他能说些什么，让这一切有个完美的结局，说些什么，让这个浪漫故事最终结束，但是他害怕了，他还怕他说出口之后他会哭。

他最不想看到的事情就是亚丝翠家的车渐行渐远，特别是他知道自己估计永远也不可能再见到她了。有时他希望自己能让时间倒退，阻止这一切…让这整个夏天变成一个巨大的如果，这样他就不会为他所爱的女孩离开而感到心痛了。

他很确定自己爱她。他从未告诉过她，因为时间的限制，他们这样只会打击到自己。如果会要结束，爱情又有什么意义呢？

* * *

亚丝翠打包好了东西，都装在了汽车上。她想让他说些什么，用他热情的声音充斥空气，让她忘却这是个忧伤的场合。

她想让他行动起来。她很讨厌这个沉默的希卡普，她讨厌他站得这么僵硬。希卡普会出声，希卡普会很有幽默，希卡普一点也不安静。他之所以这么安静，只是因为他有些失神。她希望他能正常起来，这样就不会感觉像他们永远不会再见面。

亚丝翠很确定自己爱他，爱这个有个傻气名字，有绘画天赋的孩子。她有些讨厌自己当初为何要设定这样的一个界限。她对自己解释道，她这么决定是有原因的。她不想让一次异地恋来打搅自己的生活。她不需要这一出戏。

但是当她看到希卡普的时候，她又在想这一切可能值得。

* * *

当亚丝翠就要离开的时候，她跑到了希卡普身边，用胳膊抱住了他，不再在乎自己的父母是否在看着他们。

"我会很想你的。"她的声音近乎于耳语。

希卡普说不出什么，但是他还是挤出了一句话："我也一样。"

她想再说些什么，想劝慰他，这不是他们的永别，但是她什么也没有说。她只是抱住了他。

然后亚丝翠的母亲按响了汽车的喇叭，亚丝翠只好放开了手，她最后在希卡普的嘴唇上吻了一下，然后转身跑开了。

她走了，永远的走了。

* * *

希卡普的父亲发现希卡普正躺在沙发上，直直地盯着天花板，面无表情。他叹了口气，拉过来了一把椅子，坐了上去。

"好吧，儿子。"史图依克说，"你怎么了？"

希卡普睁大了眼睛一会儿，坐了起来，惊讶地看着他的父亲的脸。

史图依克翻了个白眼。"我也是会注意到一些事情的，不管你怎么想。这和那个女孩有关系吗？那个金发的？"

希卡普长叹一口气，把头靠在了沙发的靠垫上，他的目光又回到了天花板上。

"她现在已经走了。"他说。

"也许你有一天还会再见到她的。"史图依克说。

"不，"希卡普说，"不会了。"

* * *

六个星期之后，希卡普坐在了他在苏格兰的家的床上，面无表情地看着天花板。他的父亲回来之后又继续完全无视他，又一次回到了他的工作之中—那没有希卡普的生活。

他经常做着自己找到了她的白日梦，离家出走，慢慢地走到她所在的城市，然后找到她。在他的白日梦里，他披襟斩棘，他不在乎她在多远的地方，他也不在乎路上会有多少阻碍。他只在乎自己能否再见到亚丝翠·贺芙森。他为爱而战的故事会被小说记录下来，他会被当作一个爱情英雄看待。

但是这永远也不会是现实中的生活。

她告诉过他，这一切必须在夏天结束的时候结束，而他永远也不会违背她的愿望。希卡普只能永远地记住这个夏天—这个被风吹走的夏天的爱情故事—这个他遇到亚丝翠的夏天也许他长大之后，他会遇到别人，他会爱上她，但是他永远也不会忘记那个女孩，一个金发女孩，眼睛如星星一般，有着会让他想飞起来的微笑。

他又告诉自己了一遍事实，亚丝翠·贺芙森对于他来说，只会是一段美好，甜中带酸的记忆。

直到他的父亲敲开了他的门。

"有你的信哦。"他没好气的说，把一张明信片丢到了希卡普的床上。

门关上以后，希卡普去取那张明信片，他的眼睛中写满了困惑。正面是一张多彩的俗气照片，上面有一个沙滩，沙滩上躺着一个海螺，一个桶和铲子。这是来自康沃尔的信。

他的心跳的很剧烈，手开始颤抖。他把明星片翻了过来，在背后，有着大大的手写字：

没有什么必须是暂时的。

在下面，有一个电话号码和一个吻迹。

希卡普微笑着去够他的手机。

The End.


End file.
